Another Operation Rodney and Jennifer
by Senrab Nomis
Summary: McKeller. Works inspired by brillaint authors.
1. The Battles of Love

**Spoilers: The Lost Tribe, The Prodigal**

**Time Line: About a week after the Prodigal**

**A/N: Thank you to DaniWilder for publishing permission and for Beta reading. This particular piece is entitled The Battles of Love. Hope you all enjoy my first piece and please review, and tags are welcome.**

* * *

Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon were all enjoying dinner in the cafeteria and failing not to notice the absence of their team member. McKay had been particularly reluctant to join them for meals lately or for that matter go to meals at all, something rather unusual for the hypoglycaemic doctor. And yet his lack of presence was becoming far too noticeable for them to take much longer.

"Okay, do either of you know what is wrong with Rodney," asked Sheppard.

"What makes you think something might be wrong with him," enquired Teyla, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Well let's see, he manages to go from cheerful to irritable faster than should be possible even for him, he is reluctant to have meals with us or even go to them despite the fact that he is, as we are constantly reminded, hypoglycaemic," stated Sheppard. "And least we forget he has hardly spoken to anyone unless an emergency demands it."

"That is not true John. He has been seen many times talking, quite happily, to Doctor Keller. He always has breakfast with her."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Oh yes, she always go off to join Rodney for breakfast after our sparring practise in the morning."

"You and her spar in the morning, I would have thought she would want to get some rest considering she has been pulling such long hours lately."

"Apparently she says she needs to get rid of some energy."

"I wonder."

Sheppard had never mentioned to his team what had been told to him by Rodney's future self after that accident and he had never thought to consider the idea that events could repeat themselves. _But who knows maybe Rodney and Keller could fall in love without the end of the Pegasus galaxy._

"You guys don't think Keller and Rodney could be falling for each other do you?" John asked his teammates. Or at least asked Teyla, Ronon had managed to keep quiet for the entire exchange.

"I have noticed that Doctor Keller is rather cheerful when she says she is heading off to breakfast," replied the smiling Athosian.

"McKay likes her, and she's interested in someone, probably him."

This outburst from Ronon resulted in both Teyla and John mirroring stunned looks at him as he continued to devour his meal.

"Wait a second here Chewie, you are telling us you knew and have kept quiet this entire time?" asked a shocked John.

"Yep."

"Ronon, why have you not told us?" Teyla had finally found her voice.

"Hang on I have a better question," interrupted John, who thought he already knew the answer to that one, before his time travel adventure his money had been on Ronon and Keller. "How do you know this?"

Ronon hesitated before saying, "McKay told me he had feelings for her, and she told me she was interested in someone when I asked her to dinner."

"Are you sure that she has feelings for Rodney though?" enquired Teyla.

"I think it's as safe a bet as any given everything we know, it would certainly explain why he is only cheerful at meals with her," John cut in, "And it would explain a few things, like why Rodney has been spending time in the gym late at night when he would normally be found working in the lab."

"Rodney has been in the gym at nights, why?" asked Teyla.

She knew Rodney did spend time in the gym now and again, despite what people thought. The frequency that their team got in trouble demanded each member be at a certain level of fitness. But still it was unusual for Rodney to be in the gym late at night when he would usually be in Janus's lab.

"Well I can't be sure but I think that with everything that's happened lately he is worried about his own abilities," stated John. He was hated to admit it but the pieces were coming together and the end picture was far from pleasant.

"But why would he, he knows that he can count on us and have never asked him to push himself anymore than he always does?" asked Teyla "He has never once let us down."

John sighed, "That's just it Teyla I don't think he's worried about letting us down. I think he is worried about not being able to protect Keller."

When Teyla did not respond he continued.

"She hasn't had the best of luck lately, and if you recall it was the whole Janus thing that got her in trouble on the Daedalus. He probably doesn't want the reminder by working in that lab and the whole Michael thing kind of made him feel a bit downhearted considering he was running catch up most of the time. I hate to say it but I don't think he thinks he can protect her he doubts his own strength. And I think he doubts that Keller will ever be interested in him in his current state, it certainly explains how he can become so gloomy after having breakfast with the woman he is in love with. Put all that together and it's enough to bring anyone down."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Ronon.

"Well I think we need to get the two of them to admit that they love each other, that way we can get McKay out of this downward spiral and it means our highly loved CMO will stop this nonstop work frenzy she is on. If my bets any good she is probably too frustrated that McKay hasn't made a move yet to realise that at the rate she's going she is gonna end up crashing along side McKay. And that is not good for everyone."

"So for the sake of our friends and the sake of everyone on this base we must get them together," suggested Teyla, attempting to keep up with John's train of thought"

"You got it Teyla, and considering the importance of this operation we are gonna need to use all our resources, so here's what I have planned," John told his fellow co-conspirators.

* * *

Rodney was just walking along the corridor away from the gym when a deep voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, McKay."

Rodney spun around, his eyes filled with surprise as he saw the tall Satedan behind him. Ronon fell into step beside McKay as they headed toward his quarters.

"Heh Ronon, fancy seeing you here" said Rodney.

"Bound to happen eventually, you have been coming here every night for hours on end," replied Ronon keeping his voice level.

"It…it…not every night surely," the physicist stammered.

"Yep every night, it's beginning to show, you're exhausted."

He was right, Rodney was dripping with sweat and his eyes were beginning to make him look like something out of a horror movie. He already felt exhausted and was too tired to argue.

"People are noticing McKay, you're pushing yourself way beyond your limits and you need to stop. I know why you're doing it. You remember that talk we had a while back don't you?"

Rodney just nodded he did not even need to ask what he was referring to. It was the conversation when he had found out he had a rival for Jennifer's affections.

"You may not want to fight me but I know you will fight to protect her, that's why you're going through all this cause you think you're weak."

Rodney just nodded again, his tiredness and Ronon's words having finally worn him down completely.

"Well I think you need a test. The man who is going to protect Jennifer needs to be able to without destroying himself like you are. You are gonna stop all this training now before you kill yourself."

They had now reached Rodney's quarters and as the tired physicist prepared to enter them Ronon spoke one final time, his voice quiet and his command unbreakable.

"In two days you will spar against Sheppard and until then you are to rest and you will not leave your quarters until I come to get you."

"I will do it, for Jennifer" whispered Rodney as he entered his quarters and as the doors closed he collapsed fully clothed onto his bed, exhaustion finally overcoming him.

* * *

Jennifer had been working nonstop for the past twelve hours, and yet despite this she did not seem to feel the least bit tired, ever since she had come to acknowledge the feelings she had for Rodney during his Second Childhood illness she had been so restless.

Rodney had not made a single move and she was beginning to doubt if Rodney admitting he had feelings for her had not been a part of gradual mental decline. She hoped she was wrong but the current evidence was against it.

She was interrupted from her internal battle by her earwig going off.

"Hi Teyla, is something wrong?"

"No Doctor Keller everything is fine, I just wanted to say I will have to cancel our morning sparring sessions, however I should be able to reschedule."

"Its fine Teyla, let me know when you're available again."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

If Rodney had not been so exhausted that night then he might have noticed how odd it was for the Satedan to have talked so much and with such purpose. But Rodney was too worried by his own self doubts and too tired to notice this. His exhaustion had even caused him to sleep for the next day and a half. When he finally awoke, feeling more energised than he had all week, he found that someone had placed a large nourishing meal on his table completely with cutlery and no mention of citrus.

He decided to have a shower first and then sat down to eat. It was not until he had had one mouthful and then proceeded to shovel down the food that he realised just how hungry that he had been.

He tried not to think about the fact that he would soon have to spar against John because he knew that it would only depress him more, he just hoped that he had become strong enough to win. He had been training non-stop for the past week, ever since Michael had nearly destroyed the entire city and everyone on it. _Maybe, just maybe he could win._

* * *

When Ronon turned up at McKay's quarters he and McKay did not say a word to each other, both knew why he was here and both knew where they were going. They both proceeded to walk to the gym in silence and when they arrived they found no one there, except for John.

In silence John and Rodney looked each other in the eye and nodded calmly, neither man showing emotion. After picking up their individual Banto sticks they headed to the centre of the mats laid out on the floor.

They stood there, both men waiting for the other to make the first move. Then as one they both struck at the other, and the test of strength began.

Teyla walked into the gym and surveyed her surroundings. John and Rodney were in the centre of the mats locked in combat, both men giving it their all. John was winning with Rodney on the defensive as he was forced to parry blow after blow and John swung at him unrelentingly, not getting the chance to attack back.

Around the room stood Atlantis personnel all of them watching the fight none of them making a sound. By the entrance stood Major Lorne, who nodded to Teyla as she entered the room, and off to one side leaning against the wall looking impassive stood Ronon.

Ronon turned towards her as she approached him, but his eyes never left the two fighters, "Heh Teyla".

"Hello Ronon, how is it going?"

"Sheppard's already knocked him down a few times, but I'm not worried."

It was true the Satedan seemed completely unfazed as he said the words.

"You are not?"

"Nope, see for yourself."

Teyla turned towards the fight, John was still on the offensive raining down blow after blow as Rodney struggled to parry each one. Then John struck low, crouching down and sweeping the legs out from underneath the physicist while a Banto rod struck him across the chest driving him to the mat. Rodney landed hard on his back, with the wind knocked out of him. But he showed no signs of pain as he got back up again and began his own assault on John.

* * *

Teyla stared at the combatants, "He just keeps on going despite the fact that he is being repeatedly knocked down?"

"Yep, gotta admit the guy sure is determined, he just will not give up," replied Ronon, with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Having been distracted by the fight Teyla finally took note of her surroundings.

"Ronon why are all these people here?", as even now people were silently entering the room and forming a circle around the fighters after briefly talking to Major Lorne.

"Sheppard had Lorne keep an eye out for anyone trying to come and use the gym, he's had Lorne talk to them first, so long as they agree to just watch and stay silent during the fight they can stick around."

"Couldn't it be a bad thing for Rodney's sake if he is seen beaten by all these people?"

"Apparently not, since they started going at it he hasn't even glanced at anyone else, he just keeps his eyes on Sheppard."

"Not letting anything distract him and focusing on his opponent and his goal", the Athosian said in realization.

Rodney and John were still locked in combat close together, neither man showing signs of yielding or tiring, both determined to win. Blows were swung and parried, kicks and jabs from elbows avoided, both men were doing whatever it took to win. But there would be only one winner and at this point it looked like the match was going only one way, and that way was John Sheppard's. This was apparent as Rodney once again hit the mat.

* * *

Jennifer walked along the corridor feeling slightly depressed. She had not seen Rodney for the past two days and was starting to wonder if he was avoiding her. He had not been in his lab when she had gone to look for him after he had not turned up for breakfast on the second day and she did not see him anywhere else. She knew there wasn't anything medically wrong with him or she would have heard about it so the only conclusion she could come to was that he was avoiding her. She sighed, thinking that she at least had her sparring session with Teyla to look forward to now that she had rearranged a time.

* * *

Rodney could not understand what had happened, one moment he had been parrying blows with Sheppard then he had sensed something. The end result being he had let his guard down and he had ended up back on the mat again. He was not even sure what he had sensed, it was weird, almost as if… Realization dawned and he jumped up and turned to look to the entrance of the gym, and standing there, with a shocked expression and hair billowing behind her, like an angel who had found herself suddenly lost, stood Jennifer. But before he could even say a word to her he found himself fending off even more of Sheppard's attacks.

Jennifer could not believe what she seeing. John and Rodney were facing off against each other, both men showing the other absolutely no mercy, while around stood calm faced members of the expedition personnel. She was about to ask what the hell was going on when a voice beside her called to her.

"Hello Doctor Keller."

Jennifer turned to see Ronon and Teyla leaning against the wall by the door, Ronon had his eyes locked on the fight while Teyla had turned to face her.

"What is going on?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"It's a test," Ronon offered by way of an explanation.

"What kind of a test?" her voice laced with anger.

"Doctor Keller let me explain" started Teyla.

"Please do," interjected Jennifer, her anger at seeing the two men who she had always thought were good friends going at each other with no mercy was beginning to get a little out of control.

"You see Rodney is trying to beat John so that he can prove himself."

"And why does he need to prove himself!" Jennifer's patience for such vague explanations was wearing thin.

"He does not think himself capable of being able to protect you, and that is something that he hates himself for," said Teyla.

"What…why…I don't understand" she began.

"Yes Jennifer you do, he loves you and wants to be able to protect you, and you know that you love him, don't you?" said Teyla calmly.

"He…he…he," she turned back towards the fight disbelievingly where John was once again driving Rodney back under the weight of the blows. "Rodney why do you need to protect me, Rodney please tell me," her had softened and lowered now, her anger gone.

"Jennifer…I" the blows seemed to begin to relent as he began to stammer out his words "I…because…"

"Rodney please tell me," her voice was now no more than whisper.

"Because I love you Jennifer," Rodney cried out as he knocked John back.

Jennifer could not help but smile as she heard the words that had haunted her dreams from the man she loved, "Rodney I love you too."

"You…you…you love me," Rodney's face was a picture of shock and surprise.

"She loves me," he said almost to himself and then cried out. "She loves me!"

They stood there for a minute staring into each others eyes, before Rodney locked his gaze with Johns and said softly, "Jennifer I love you and that's why I can't lose."

With that Rodney struck, bringing the sticks down with as much force as he could bring. For what seemed like forever this spark had been missing from inside him and with just three words Jennifer had given it back to him and now it was driving him to victory. He put all the years of combat experience he gained from Ronon and Teyla into each move and fought with everything he had. Sheppard was being driven back completely unable to retaliate only block the monstrous blows coming his way. Rodney was a man in love and would not be stopped. John tried to block everything coming at him, he had never seen Rodney so aggressive or so determined, it was all he could do to block the blows coming at him. One blow could not be fully stopped though and it drove John's defensive block back until Rodney's stick connected with John's temple, clipping his head. It was not enough to draw blood but it certainly knocked him off balance and left him unable to block Rodney's next blow, which knocked him off his feet and onto the mat.

John looked up at his team mate as he got back onto his feet. Then as he stood in front of him his emotionless face broke into a grin, "Way to go buddy, you did it. I surrender"

The room was silent as Rodney looked Sheppard in the eye smiled slightly, nodded and then moved towards Jennifer. Jennifer's face was filled with warmth as he came up to her and kissed her. The room finally exploded with cheers and applause as the couple embraced. John moved to stand next to Teyla and Ronon, along with Lorne who had come in after Jennifer.

Sheppard turned to his SIC, "Thanks for your help Major"

"If it makes Jennifer happy then how could I say no, sir?" replied Lorne, Jennifer was like a sister to him, "But don't you think we should do something about those two?"

"Don't worry Major its all in hand."

He moved over to the couple, "Heh McKay!"

McKay finally pulled away slightly when John put his hand on his shoulder, "Yes."

"I think you two could use some privacy so allow me to oblige," he tapped his earwig "Daedalus this is Sheppard, lock on to McKay and execute."

In a flash of white light the still embraced couple vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

When the light vanished the couple looked around, they saw they were in Rodney's quarters, smiled and brought their lips together once again.

* * *

John turned back to others, "As I said before I am using all our resources on this one."

"Well done sir, I think this operation was definitely a success," said a smiling Lorne.

The others all smiled at this.

"I think perhaps John you should go to infirmary to have that looked at?" said Teyla, pointing to the nasty mark forming on John's head where Rodney's blow had connected.

"I think your right, he certainly didn't pull any punches there, and at least I was careful not to seriously injure him. Who knows maybe that training paid off."

"It wasn't the training, all that did was wear him down. It would have killed him before long. His spirit, his love for her, that's what allowed him to win," said Ronon

They all turned to leave, pleased that they had been successful in their task.

"It is true, he always possessed that strength but he robbed himself of it with his self doubt," said Teyla, "And about your injury John, consider it a war wound from the battles of love."


	2. Aid from a passing Traveller

**Authors Notes:**

Here comes another one. Thanks to DaniWilder for beta and of course the inspiration. Sgt "Gunny" Richards belongs to DaniWilder, who has been kind enough to let me borrow him. Setting is right near the end of The Lost Tribe, spoilers for season 5.

* * *

"Hey McKay," called Sheppard jogging up to the physicist.

"What's up Sheppard?" asked McKay turning around to face his teammate and friend, before continuing on with him.

"I got a job for you, since you seem to have been released from the infirmary and it's going to take a while for the new gate to arrive Woolsey wants you to do some ship repairs"

"What do you mean ship repairs, the only thing Conan did to the Daedalus was damage a few control crystals and I thought they had already been replaced," he replied sounding exasperated.

"McKay I…"

"Besides I'll have you know I wasn't released from the infirmary. I only went there to visit Jackson. And another thing, you don't have to make it sound like a prison sentence, Jennifer takes good care of all her patients," he interjected. If anything Rodney treasured the time he got to spend with Jennifer.

Luckily Sheppard quickly stopped him before he could go into full rant mode.

"McKay," he almost yelled. "Rodney, I didn't mean the Daedalus. The Travellers' ship is still in orbit. It seems they are still experiencing a little engine trouble and I promised them you'd lend a hand along with Zelenka and give the thing an overhaul".

"Ah I see"

"Glad you do," replied Sheppard, daring to let a little relief enter his voice.

"You promised them I'd help?"

"Yes, yes I did". _Well that went easier than I thought it would._

"So it wasn't Woolsey then?"

Sheppard was brought a little short by that comment but didn't let it show.

"Well naturally I asked Woolsey first and he said it would be good for our peoples' relations."

"Yeah I can imagine whose relationships it will be good for," he muttered not so quietly that Sheppard didn't catch it. "So tell me their Captain, you know that female captain, what was her name, Kaitlin wasn't it?"

As they came to the transporter Sheppard was attempting to play cool even though he could see his friend's smirk.

"Katana, her name's Katana"

"Right Katana, so when does _Woolsey_ want me to start?"

"I think he said ASAP."

"Ok, fine I'll go pick grab Zelenka and take a jumper up their since the Daedalus should have left by now, but only after I have dinner," McKay stepped into the transporter alone. He departed with a final, "Bye, Kirk."

Sheppard sighed, "Bye Rodney."

* * *

Sheppard continued down the corridor toward the infirmary, he couldn't avoid that check up any longer. He wasn't too far from his destination when he started to hear voices up ahead.

"Actually, I'm kind of interested in someone else."

Recognising the CMO's voice he quickly doubled back and around a corner. He knew that most of the Marines on Atlantis were interested in dating Keller. At first this had given Sheppard some grief as he saw Keller as a good friend and wanted to protect her from the sex deprived members of the military contingent, of course with Sgt "Gunny" Richards and Lorne keeping an eye on them his fears had quickly dissolved. Though the fact that two members of his team were competing for her affections hadn't escaped his notice, luckily he knew them both quite well and that neither Ronon nor Rodney would do something stupid.

Peering round the corner to see who it was that had just had their hopes dashed away; he spotted Ronon heading up the corridor. Quickly ducking back round the corner so the Satedan wouldn't see him he pondered the situation. If he was honest with himself he would have placed his money on Rodney getting the upper hand. Now a year ago it would have been a different story but its amazing how a little time travel can change ones perspective. Anyone who was willing to screw with the time line in an attempt to save the women they loved had it bad in Sheppard's opinion. The fact that Rodney turned into a much kinder person when he was with Keller was another plus.

_So lets see_, thought Sheppard, processing what had just happened. _She just blew off Ronon and the only other person that she has even shown a remote interest in is Rodney. Looks like McKay just hit the jackpot._

He continued down the corridor before realization hit him. _This is McKay we're talking about he probably doesn't even realize she likes him. _He knew he needed to come up with some sort of plan and hopefully an opportunity would present itself.

* * *

On board Katana's ship Radek and Rodney were being escorted to the engine room.

"You realise Rodney that this is not just some minor repair job this thing needs a new engine period."

"Oh don't worry I heard all about the situation from Sheppard on the way back home."

"Oh you did."

"Yes according to Sheppard you were completely useless while a fifteen-year-old girl managed to fix the problem by herself."

Radek muttered incomprehensibly to himself for a few moments before finally switching back to English.

"I'll have you know that I did not want to touch that thing out of fear of it exploding. Did I mention that the thing burned out when we arrived at the planet?"

"Oh I heard about that all right, and I seem to recall it was this same girl who managed to fix the thing and save everyone," he retorted respect edging into his voice. That little incident had almost led to the death of the woman he loved, but because of this girl Jennifer was alive and well. This single accomplishment had meant the girl had gained immediate respect from the physicist, and the fact that she was only a child meant he felt he had found a kindred spirit.

"You know I may even ask her if she would like to stay on at Atlantis, who knows what she could accomplish, she could maybe replace you someday Radek."

Radek knew that Rodney was just teasing him and of course being Rodney, he decided to let it go. Still despite this Rodney seemed rather cheerful and he suspected he might know why.

"So Rodney how was dinner with Doctor Keller?"

"Oh fine, fine…wait how did you know I was eating with Jennifer?"

"Oh I thought I saw the two of you together" Zelenka lied. _I knew it._

"Yes well if you focus on your work instead of my personal life you might be able to get their hyperdrive working without us checking on you."

"Well we're here anyway."

The engine room was just as Radek remembered, it was rather disappointing actually, he had hoped there might have been some improvement. Still that was why they were there.

"Hey Zelenka, welcome back to my engine room. I see you brought a friend. You must be Rodney," said Mila stepping out from behind a rather jerry rigged looking piece of equipment.

"And you must be Chief Engineer Mila," said Rodney, for once giving off an air of friendliness.

"Chief Engineer Mila, that's me," she replied curtly. "Katana told me you two were coming."

"You two can take off now," she said, nodding to their two escorts.

"So what do you need us to do," said Rodney eager to begin.

"Mostly some rewiring and rerouting, we might need to replace a few things but I'd rather try to avoid it given how hard parts are to come by these days. Don't believe Radek when he says none of this will work again it just needs a little maintenance."

"I understand, just give us our tasks and we'll get stuck in and try to replace as little as possible", said Rodney. He gave Zelenka a look that the Czech interpreted easily. _She certainly knows what need done, eh Radek._

Mila grinned happily; she had finally found a member of the Lanteans who believed in her ship, "Well first up I need you to get this power converter back online while I and Radek have a go at the field generators."

_Oh brother_, thought Radek as they set to work. _It seems I've found someone who can work miracles as easily as Rodney. I just hope the similarities don't get much further._

* * *

Rodney was in a cheerful mood in the morning despite the little sleep he had gotten during the night. But when he met Jennifer for breakfast his cheerfulness shined through even more.

"Good morning Jennifer," he said, setting his tray on the table and taking a seat.

"Good morning Rodney," replied Jennifer sweetly, "You seem cheerful this morning"

"Yeah you do don't you Rodney, what happened, did Radek get transferred?" Sheppard chose that moment to join them along with Katana.

"Morning, Sheppard, actually I have been spending time with the Travellers' Chief Engineer Mila," replied Rodney turning to look at Katana. "She really is quite a find you know, your lucky to have her."

"Don't I know it. I can't tell you how many tight spots she's gotten us out of," said Katana.

"I believe you, I've seen those engines of yours. She is an absolute miracle worker".

Sheppard noticed the look in Jennifer's eye. Seems the good Doctor wasn't too happy that this girl had captured Rodney's attention. A plan was forming in his mind and he quickly whispered to Katana, "Follow my lead on this one."

Katana looked slightly puzzled before she too noticed the look in Jennifer's eye then grinned and quickly nodded. Luckily the two Doctors were too busy watching each other to notice this exchange.

"So Doc, how much do you know about this Mila?" Sheppard enquired innocently.

"Oh not much just that she's this brilliant, genius engineer," said Jennifer, attacking her food a little aggressively.

Katana decided to make her contribution, "You know I have heard some say she is quite attractive to the right person, would you agree, Doctor Mckay".

"Oh well yes…yes I suppose so." That one had caught him a little off guard, seeing he had been distracted by Jennifer's war against the contents of her plate. Besides Rodney hadn't given the issue much thought. "Yes I would definitely say she is attractive, to the right person that is."

Sheppard flashed Katana a _nice one_ look, knowing full well how the uninformed doctor would take that statement.

"So Rodney how goes the work, think you'll have to do much more before you finish giving Katana's ship a tune up," enquired Sheppard.

"Oh, well there's not too much left to deal with Mila is quite a competent engineer. Of course the work might take a little longer since Radek had bowed out; still someone has to keep an eye on the rest of my staff."

Katana quickly interjected, "So I guess you and Mila will be able spend more time together."

Jennifer could feel her temper rising and chose to depart with her unfinished tray.

"Yes I guess we will," said Rodney slightly puzzled at Jennifer's abrupt and silent departure.

* * *

Jennifer wasn't silently fuming in her office under the guise of doing some paper work.

_Brilliant. I turn my back for five minutes and suddenly this Traveller girl appears and grabs his attention. He already called her a genius and now I find out he thinks she is attractive as well. I had better do something soon before she steals him from me. I don't care what it takes I am not going to lose him._

She spent the next few hours carving her way through paper work before she was interrupted by her ear wig.

"Sheppard to Keller."

"Keller here what's up Colonel."

"I need you to meet me in the jumper bay. Woolsey would like you to check over the radiation levels of the traveller ships make sure they aren't too hot for our liking. It's nothing to worry about if anything the levels are only mildly annoying to us and nothing to the Travellers but better safe."

"I understand, Colonel, I'll meet you in the jumper bay in ten. Keller out."

The radiation levels were most likely not an issue but considering Rodney was a famous hypochondriac it was always safe to have your bases covered. If a potential McKay meltdown could be avoided then it should be, besides after the whole parasite incident she would never risk his safety by not performing the proper tests.

When Jennifer arrived in the jumper bay Sheppard was already waiting for her with a jumper prepped to go and the roof access open. They wasted no time and soon were in sight of the Traveller ship.

"Attention Traveller ship this Colonel Sheppard, requesting permission to land, I believe Katana is expecting us."

To Jennifer's surprise she heard Katana's voice in response, "You bet I am, Sheppard, permission granted, the bay is cleared and the doors are open".

"Thanks, Katana, beginning landing procedure."

"So I take it you called ahead then, John."

"Ah, you know how it is, Jennifer, professional courtesy and all. Wouldn't like our allies thinking we don't trust the quality of their ships, especially not after they just bailed us out."

Katana was waiting for them by the bay doors after they had landed next to Rodney's own jumper.

"Welcome aboard Doctor Keller, I understand this your first time aboard one of our ships"

"Yes I haven't had the opportunity before, besides I won't be here long anyway," Jennifer replied curtly.

"Well I'm sorry to say most of our ships are pretty jerry rigged so you can expect all of the corridors to look like this". Katana had noticed the way Jennifer had been looking at the conduit covered walls, she wasn't really angry, everyone who went on their ships noticed it, especially if you were used to corridors like those on the Daedalus. "Don't worry about it if I'm honest I wish we could do something about it, who knows maybe someday if you lot continue taking out hive ships the way you do."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine, its fine, from what I hear from Larrin the first comment Sheppard made was about the quality of our ships," she said, smiling sweetly at Sheppard.

"To be fair she had just kidnapped me and I wasn't in the best of moods."

"Ok I'll give you that one Sheppard," said Katana, her teasing having gained the desired result.

They eventually arrived at the engine room to voices coming from inside.

Katana, who had been leading the party, stopped before they reached the engine room so they were just out of earshot of the conversation.

She turned to face her two guests, "Tell you what I'll let you check on the radiation levels around here first while I see how my engines are coming along, most of the generators are near here so this is probably a good place to check out, that ok with you two."

Sheppard just turned to Jennifer expectantly who said, "Sure thing."

While Jennifer pulled out a hand held scanner and began checking the levels Katana headed into the engine bay, the only one insight was McKay. _Perfect._

"So what's the status of my engines then?" she enquired.

Mila's head appeared from behind the hyperdrive, "Hey Katana, we should be just about finished soon enough."

"Good to know, so has McKay managed to get the blueprints for our blasters out of you yet."

"I can assure you I have been focused on my work, although now that you mention it…"

Katana cut him off there, "Sorry McKay, but you'll have to bribe our engineer, remember she likes learning about machines. Bye you two." And with that she turned and left.

"So about those blaster blueprints," started McKay, but Mila had already disappeared behind the engine again.

"Sorry McKay but as she said you'd have to bribe me and I can't be bribed."

"Oh please, I could so bribe you"

"Right."

"I could."

"Ok then, give it your best shot, and make me an offer I can't refuse."

_Outside the corridor._

Keller had finished the scans and having found no danger from the levels of radiation headed over to the entrance to the engine room, where Katana and John were standing. She arrived in time to hear part of the conversation from inside, when she looked inside she saw Rodney studying a piece of equipment and Mila no where in sight.

"Ok then, give it your best shot, and make me an offer I can't refuse," Mila's muffled voice came from behind the engine.

"Ok, fine," said Rodney sounding a little nervous, "Ermm."

"I'm waiting Rodney," said Mila.

"Right then, since I know you like engineering and since you already know so much," Rodney babbled.

"Yes," said Mila expectantly.

"Maybe you'd like to spend some time on Atlantis, I'm sure it would be a good experience for you," Rodney finished lamely.

"Hmm, spending time in the lost city of the Ancestors, it's a tempting offer," she said, feigning interest. "And who knows maybe you could show me round, you could teach me a few things," Mila added.

"Yeah I probably could."

Jennifer couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was about to lose the man she loved to someone who appeared out of nowhere. "Not on my watch," she muttered.

She marched into the engine room, and Rodney turned to face her as she shouted, "You can't have the man I love, Rodney's mine."

"Jennifer what are you doing her…." But he never finished that sentence as Jennifer had reached him and was kissing him passionately.

A good minute later and they were still kissing. Mila meanwhile had come out from behind the hyperdrive to stand with Sheppard and Katana, who were standing in the doorway and grinning at a job well done. Sheppard decided the couple had had long enough and coughed loudly.

The two reluctantly pulled apart and turned to face the group.

"Err…hi," said Rodney a little embarrassed.

Mila then took the opportunity to step towards Jennifer and held out her hand, "Hi, you must be Jennifer? I'm Mila."

It was Jennifer's turn to look embarrassed.

"Hi," she said, taking her hand. "How did you know who I was?"

"Easy, you're all Rodney talks about, I should have guessed you were a couple."

This was treated to a round of "Um…Err…Well you see". Both Doctors having lost their footing so to speak, before looking at each other and smiling warmly.

"So Mila," said Katana, still grinning. "What's the status of my engines?"

"Hyperdrive's ready to go Captain we can be away in no time"

Realisation dawned on Jennifer, "So Colonel Sheppard about that radiation?"

"Hey, I had to get one of you to say I love you. This way sure seemed to work."

Jennifer, her eyes blazing with that unspoken question, turned to Rodney who merely nodded.

Jennifer quickly kissed him again in response.

"Well since I have my own jumper with me I think I'll head back," said Sheppard as he retreated down the corridor toward the hanger bay.

"Thanks Sheppard, I definitely owe you one," said Rodney, smiling at Jennifer.

"Just keep Keller distracted for me," John called back before rounding a corner.

"Don't worry I will."

"I can certainly think of a few ways you can distract me Rodney," said Jennifer with a mischievous grin before kissing him again.

The two broke apart and hand in hand headed back to the hanger bay.

* * *

"So I was wrong those two weren't a couple," said Mila.

"Maybe, but they are now," said Katana. "Thanks to some aid from a passing Traveller".


End file.
